Lie
by SailorVita
Summary: A songfic, my first actually. Sorry if you think it's too sad but I had to do something with this song! The song is USO by SID


**A/N: I was watching FMA Brotherhood and I honestly love this song. Sorry it's kinda depressing and I have nothing against Soul!**

**SONG: USO**

**ARTIST: SID**

_Ano hi mita sora akane iro no sora o, nee kimi wa oboeteimasa ka._

_Yakusoku chigri shoka no kaze ga tsu tsumu, futari yori sotta._

_The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky do you remember?_

_We made a promise, wrapped in the early summer breeze, the two of us huddled close. . ._

Maka stood under the Sakura tree and closed her eyes. Her nose was filled with the sweet smell of cherry blossom. The graduation ceremony for the DWMA had ended and it was time for the meisters and weapon partners to move on with their lives. Unfortunately, Soul wouldn't be joining Maka. He was a death scythe so he had to stay with Lord Death while Maka was going to travel the world in search of her lost mother.

"Maka!"

The young meister turned to see Soul running up to her. They embraced and when they pulled away, Maka felt tears in her eyes.

"This is it," she whispered.

"This may be the end for now," Soul said, "But we'll meet again someday. I promise you. Now, Maka, promise me that we'll meet under this Sakura tree again."

Maka wiped her green eyes, "I promise, but when?"

"Soon," Soul kissed Maka on her cheek and walked away, "Stay cool Maka!"

_Muri na egao no ura, nobita kage o kakumau_

_Dakara kizukanu furi saisei o erabu_

_Stretching shadows hide behind that excessive smile_

_So I choose to replay that imperceptible pretense_

"So Maka," Maka's mother took a sip of tea and smiled, "Please tell me more about this Soul Eater."

They were sitting in a small café in France and Maka was informing her mom of her school life and all her old friends. The mention of Soul's name made Maka think back to the day they promised to meet again under that tree.

"I'm twenty years old. It's been four years since I've seen Soul," she faked a smile, "I bet he's doing well as Lord Death's weapon! He replaced Papa," she quit smiling, "That lazy bastard."

"Maka Albarn!" her mother snapped, "Don't speak about your father that way. I know he ruined our lives, but be nice!"

Maka had a flashback of her memories with all of her friends and school life. Once again, she etched the fake smile she's been putting on for years.

_Teebru no ue no furuenai shirase machi tsuzukete_

_Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo zenbu wakattetanda_

_I keep waiting for the unshakable notice on the table_

_The empty night, the morning that won't come, it all became clear_

A single letter was sitting in the mailbox. Maka wondered who would send her mail and who knew her whereabouts. Sealing the letter was a dark red stamp with a skull imprint on it.

"Lord Death's…seal?" Maka said in a trembling voice.

She rushed back inside and tore open the letter. Pulling out the piece of paper, she felt tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Maka?" her mother walked in.

"Mama!" she hugged her mom tightly, "Papa sent me a letter! Soul's missing!"

_Ano hi mita sora akane iro sora o nee kimi wa wasureta no deshou_

_Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ni kieta futari modorenai_

_The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky, have you forgotten?_

_The promise is broken, vanished into the early summer wind, the two of us can't go back to the way we were.._

Maka walked into the Death Room, glancing up at the guillotines above her. "This place hasn't changed one bit."

"Maka-Chan!" Lord Death jumped in front of her, "Wassup? Wassup? Wassssssup?"

Maka giggled, "Hey Lord Death! I just came here after my Papa sent me a letter about Soul's disappearance."

Lord Death clapped his hands together, "Is that what Death Scythe told you? That's a lie."

"Wh…What?" Maka screeched.

"Calm down Maka-Chan. Soul isn't missing, he's at his home and before he left, he told me to give you this message,: 'Our promise has been broken.'"

_Oto mo iro mo ondo mo hanbun ni natta kono heya_

_Kyou mo chirakishate wa yure tsukare nemuru_

_In this room where sound, colour, and warmth are all halved_

_Still scattered today, trembling, exhausted, I fell asleep._

The funeral was a short one but to Maka, it felt like an eternity. When Lord Death had said he went home, she had no idea he meant that Soul had died in battle. Feeling melancholic and tired, she hailed a taxi to their old apartment and stood before the building.

"It's different than what I remember…," she said softly.

When she got to their old room, Maka felt around in her pocket until she found the key. She opened the door and saw that it looked the same as it did four years ago.

The kitchen and living room was messy and the same old posters hung on the wall. Maka opened the door to her old room and gasped. All of her stuff was still in the same spot as if she had never left. Feeling tears overflowing down her cheeks, Maka laid down on her old bed and fell asleep.

_Jouzu ni damashite ne uso wa kirai de suki kimi no kotoba_

_Ima goro ni natte kimochi wa itai hodo dakara bokura sayonara_

"_Decieve me skillfully, I love you because I hate lies," those were your words_

_Now, these feelings are overwhelmingly painful, so it's goodbye for us._

"Sulking won't make anything better Maka," Tsubaki said calmly.

Maka shook her head, "I'm too depressed to think straight. Sorry Tsubaki."

"YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Black*Star grabbed Maka's ponytail and pulled her towards him, "My best friend is dead and my other best friend is moping like a sad person! Cheer up Maka! You're even making me depressed!"

Tsubaki laughed, "Well, that's a first."

The three of them were visiting Soul's grave and it made Maka feel like crap. She was glad Tsubaki and Black*Star joined her, but still.

"Well," Tsubaki started, noticing that Maka seemed even more sad, "Black*Star and I should be going, are you coming Maka?"

The sandy blond shook her head, "I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

The meister and weapon walked away, leaving Maka all alone. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Soul broke his promise and she felt lost and alone.

"You have to let go sometime."

Death The Kid placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. She put her hand on top of his and sniffled. Shaking her head, she replied, "I can't. I can't. I never will!"

He knelt down in front of her and hugged Maka.

"You have to Maka. You _**can **_and you _**will**_. You have friends to stand by you for the rest of your life. Now," he stood up, "Let's go get some coffe with the others."

Maka looked up and took his hand. Kid pulled her up and they both faced Soul's grave. "Goodbye Soul," they said in unison.

_Itsuka mata ne to te o furiatta kedo mou au koto wa nai no deshou_

_Saigo no uso wa yasashii uso despite wasurenai_

_Saying that we'll meet again someday, we waved to each other, but it seems we won't see each other again_

_That final lie was a kind one, I won't forget._

Maka spent the day with Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty. The three made sure she didn't feel lonely at all and they even left flowers on Soul's grave. Maka told them tales of her adventures 'round the world and Kid and Liz told her about what was going on in Death City while she was going. Patty sang a song she made about dinosaurs and eating souls for Maka.

The summer breeze blew softly and smelled of rain and sunshine mixed into one confusing and delightful scent. Maka also smelled the faintest scent of cherry blossoms and that made her stand up.

"Excuse me," she walked away, "I have somewhere to be."

_Ano hi mita sora akane iro sora o nee itsuka omoidasu deshou_

_Hatase Nakatte Yakusoku o idaite futari Arukidasu_

_The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky, will you remember someday?_

_Embracing a promise that could not be fulfilled, the two of us set out.._

Maka sat underneath the Sakura tree, holding out her hand to catch the falling cherry blossoms. This was her favorite tree and she wished to sit by it forever. The sun was setting, turning the blue sky a crimson color. Off in the distance, she saw a white haired boy running towards her.

"I kept my promise…."


End file.
